GonGon
GonGon is a character in the Super Monkey Ball series. He used to be AiAi's rival, but later became his best friend. He is very strong and is training to become the strongest monkey in the world. GonGon is the muscle of the team. He is present in every Super Monkey Ball game except Monkey Ball and Super Monkey Ball: Ticket Blitz. Appearance GonGon is an anthropomorphic ape with black-brown eyes and chocolate brown fur. He has light brown skin and wore a red tank top with a yellow "G" on the front until Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz, in which his tank top becomes pink with a white "G". He is much bigger than the other members of the Super Monkey Ball team and has a visible short, stubby tail starting in Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz. Biography In Japanese Super Monkey Ball sources, GonGon is the leader of the gorillas from an island near Jungle Island (possibly from Distant Island shown in Super Monkey Ball Adventure). He wants to go to Banana Island so he and the other gorillas can hog the bananas for themselves. However, AiAi, MeeMee and Baby get there before he does, and later, he becomes AiAi's best friend. Later, he is always loyal to his friends and will defend them fiercely when the time calls for it, such as when Dr. Bad-Boon steals all the bananas in Super Monkey Ball 2. In Super Monkey Ball Adventure, he and the other members of the Super Monkey Ball team go to restore happiness to the 5 kingdoms. It is revealed in the end that he and AiAi actually event the Monkey Balls in their company, AiGon Investments. GonGon is known to be quite rowdy, but he means well when it comes to his friends. He is very strong and trains every day to become the strongest ape in the world. Role in Games GonGon is one of the four main monkeys playable in the Super Monkey Ball series. In Super Monkey Ball, he tries to get to Banana Island to get all the bananas before AiAi for the Gorillas, but fails. Later, he becomes AiAi's friend. He aids his friends on an adventure to stop Dr. Bad-Boon from stealing all of the bananas in Super Monkey Ball 2 and on an adventure to retrieve the golden bananas from a space gorilla in Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz. He is also present in Super Monkey Ball Adventure to help bring back happiness to the 5 kingdoms. Strengths GonGon is the strongest of all Monkey Ball characters. In Party Games such as Monkey Bowling, he is shown to be more powerful than everyone else (though he has less spin). Starting in Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz, he can destroy bumpers. Official Profiles Super Monkey Ball Official Japanese Website: ''Gorilla leader attacking the island where AiAi lives. ''Super Monkey Ball 2 Official Japanese Website: I used to be AiAi's rival, but now we are best friends. I train every day to be the strongest monkey, and it is a great talent. Super Monkey Ball 2 Instruction Booklet: Yesterday's enemy is today's friend. He used to be AiAi's rival, but now they are best friends. He is quite rowdy, but places such a great value on friendship that once he becomes a friend he never betrays. Although he still is not big in size, he has great strength, as he trains himself every day to become the strongest monkey in the world. Super Monkey Ball Deluxe/Touch & Roll Websites: Formerly a fierce rival of AiAi / A close friend of AiAi, GonGon is a heavyset and tough monkey. GonGon is slower than his monkey mates and more cumbersome, although he sticks to the corners better. (Note: The segment before the slash is the beginning of his profile on the Deluxe website and the segment after the slash is the beginning of his profile on the Touch & Roll website). Super Monkey Ball: Touch & Roll Instruction Booklet: This powerful monkey trains every day to become the strongest monkey. Although a bit rowdy, you just can't hate this big guy. Super Monkey Ball Adventure Instruction Booklet: GonGon's strength complements AiAi's brains. He is the brawn behind the Super Monkey Ball team and will always help out a friend in need. Super Monkey Ball Adventure In-Game: GonGon is rowdy, but always loyal to his friends. His saying is: "If it ain't broke, smash it!" Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz Instruction Booklet/Step & Roll Website: He used to be the rival of AiAi, and he was always very rowdy. But now, the two are best friends. He is a very powerful monkey, who trains every day to become the strongest ape around. Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz Website: He's fast and strong with a heart of gold, though he and AiAi weren't always the best of friends. When you know that you're going to need extra might and muscle, GonGon is your best bet - his body-checks send opponents into orbit! Super Monkey Ball 3D Website/In-Game: Was a terrible ruffian and rival to AiAi, but now a close friend. He trains intensely in hopes of becoming the strongest monkey. He is incredibly powerful. Super Monkey Ball World (Flash Website): GonGon and AiAi were rivals at first, but now they are the best of friends and they rarely go anywhere without each other. GonGon is strong and proud and the best character when extra muscle is needed. Monkey Fight Statistics The following are GonGon's statistics in Super Monkey Ball 3D's Monkey Fight. *Power: 5 *Speed: 1 *Jump: 2 Special Attack GonGon's special attack is called Green Cyclone. In it, he spins rapidly into a small cyclone, knocking out anyone nearby. Description Your tornado-like strength has no rival! Gallery SMB2 GonGon.png SMB2 Promo Art.png GonGonSmbbb.png|GonGon as seen in Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz Trivia * GonGon is voiced by Patrick Harlan in both Super Monkey Ball and Super Monkey Ball 2, but he is uncredited in the first game. * The "G" on GonGon's shirt is first yellow, but changed to white starting in Banana Blitz. * GonGon speaks with two voice tones in ''Super Monkey Ball Adventure - ''the regular tone like AiAi, and sometimes like a Big'un. See Also: * F-GonGon Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Former Villains